Comparing Notes
by CyberYoda
Summary: Gabriel organises a meeting between him and Castiel, but Gabriel has some information about Castiel, regarding his encounters with Dean Winchester. Does Cas have something to hide? Has he secretly been shagging the world favourite hunter?SlashM/M D/C S/G


Gabriel and Castiel meet in a Café to 'Compare Notes.'

Non-Canon, Gabriel still alive. Zachariah still alive. Sam out of Hell.

Set one year after Swan Song. Sam and Dean have had a little falling out... nuff said ;)

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

Warnings: Graphic M/M, Explicit language, Slash.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting at the corner table of Café Memoir, possibly the only French café in America. He eyed the door keenly, waiting for it to creak open and his brother to show his face.

The café was empty par the angel, and the midday sun shone through the windows, undisturbed by clouds.

Gabriel sat uncomfortably, itching with anticipation, almost dancing in his seat. His feet tapped uncontrollably beneath him as he stared at the clock.

'C'mon you sonofabitch' he thought to himself. 'I only have two hours…'

His trail of thought was interrupted by an abrupt ringing from the bell above the door. Gabriel's head turned swiftly towards the door, his eyes widening. He could see a hand pressing against the plain glass, pushing the door open slowly.

A man in a trench coat walked casually into the room, his brown eyes fixed on the angel sitting at the table. His black hair was frozen in place, as if it was gelled.

The new arrival narrowed his eyes at the person at the table and said gruffly,

"Gabriel"

A childish smile spread over Gabriel's face. "Castiel" he replied, simply.

Castiel, without invitation, walked over to occupied table and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. He promptly sat down and cut to the chase.

"What do you want Gabe?" Castiel asked, with only faint traces of concern in his voice.

The smile faded. "What I want, Castiel, o' brother of mine, is information!" Gabriel declared proudly.

Castiel frowned, looking disapprovingly at Gabriel and his attitude.

"You know I can't give you any information Gabe. Zachariah would kill me if I told you anything about our operations." Castiel said.

The smile returned. "Your in luck, bro." said Gabriel, sounding excited, "I don't want info from heaven!"

Castiel looked confused, but Gabriel carried on before he could interject.

"I want info about _you!_" Gabriel continued, emphasising his sentence by pointing his finger at Castiel.

"What are you talking about brother?" asked Castiel, feeling slightly nervous.

Gabriel feigned a chuckle. "Cas, I'm going to put this bluntly as I can."

He was sure he saw Castiel's eye give a twitch.

Gabriel cleared his throat loudly. "Are you fucking a human, Cas?"

With that, Castiel stood up, his face turning red with anger and slammed his hands on the table. 'Got you' Gabriel thought, a toothy grin covering half his face.

Castiel's eyes boiled with rage. "Who I'm… fucking… is none of your business, brother!" he yelled across the table at the smug looking angel.

"Oh, so you are shagging some human! What's their name?" Gabriel probed, leaning forward in his seat, intrigued.

Castiel's eyes burned with anger. He placed his hands in his pockets to prevent him from punching his brother square in the jaw.

"I'm leaving" the insulted angel said simply, showing massive self-control in his tone. Castiel started hurriedly walking towards the door.

"Ah, uh-uh-uh! No you don't!" Gabriel said, standing up in surprise.

Castiel pivoted on one foot back to face his brother. "And why don't I?" he asked.

"I'll bar the door" said Gabriel.

"I'll jump out the window" Castiel shot back.

"I'll reinforce them with quadruple pane glass!"

"I'll leave the back way."

"It's locked."

"I'll unlock it!"

"It's unlocked with a magic word."

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you know the word?"

"No."

"THEN SIT DOWN AND I'LL BUY YOU A DRINK!" yelled Gabriel, tired of quick-fire banter between the two of them.

A long, awkward silence hung between them before Castiel broke it with a hoarse laugh. Gabriel joined in laughing and pulled out the chair for Castiel to sit on.

Castiel, still laughing, walked up to the table and sat down again.

"Very kind of you brother, I'll have a diet coke." Castiel said smiling.

"Oh, no alcohol?" Gabriel asked, recovering from his laughing fit. "And here I was, hoping we could have a party!"

"No, no Gabriel, sorry. I'm on duty. If I don't report back to Zachariah in half an hour, he'll…" said Castiel, not being able to finish his sentence, instead shrugged innocently.

"Cas, you were always SUCH A NERD! What's Zach gonna do to you? Send you to your room?" Gabriel scoffed.

Castiel gave a stern look to Gabriel. After a few seconds, Gabriel through his hands up in the air.

"Okay! Fine, be a nerd!" Gabriel tutted. He clicked his fingers and two bottles materialised on the table.

They clinked their glasses together and downed their liquids in one.

"So then, Cas!" Gabriel announced loudly, "Are you gonna tell me who your screwing, or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Castiel smiled weakly, still hesitant to discuss the topic.

"Oh, come on now!" Gabriel edged. "Who am I gonna tell? The Pagan Gods I hang around with wouldn't care about the affairs of angels!"

"Okay, okay, if it will shut you up!" Castiel moaned, not wishing this interrogation process to continue.

"Who, who, who?" Gabriel questioned excitedly.

Castiel sighed and finally admitted: "Dean Winchester."

Castiel wasn't sure what Gabriel was doing. His eyes opened so wide they looked like they could drop out of his skull like marbles. The toothy grin was plastered on his face that the strongest winds wouldn't move.

Castiel looked was not amused by Gabriel's reaction. He gave Gabriel a long, hard stare, somehow hoping it would break his ridiculous expression and bring him back to reality.

Finally Gabriel snapped out of his trance. "Dean Winchester?" he asked.

"Yes" Castiel replied, simply.

"Dean… Winchester?" repeated Gabriel, looking even more exaggerated than usual.

"Yes" Castiel said again.

Gabriel was lost for words. "It's just… wow! Dean… he… its just… wow!"

"Your grasp of the English language is pitiful, brother" said Castiel, trying to lighten the mood on his end.

"Oh, a joke!" Gabriel jested. "Dean's teaching you jokes now, is he?"

"Yes, he's a funny person. At least, he thinks he is…" said Castiel, starting to smirk.

"Okay, where to begin…" mused Gabriel.

"Begin?" questioned Castiel.

"The gossip, Cas! Let me in on the gossip!" Gabriel exclaimed, loudly.

"I… uh… Gossip?" asked Castiel, hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll start by asking you a few questions, and you answer. Ok?"

"O-okay" Castiel replied with a small nod.

"Okay, Cas, question one! Is he top or bottom?"

Castiel frowned, confused by Gabriel's choice of words. "I- I don't…" Castiel stuttered.

Gabriel sighed. "Ok Cas, emm… does he… put his… in your…"

Castiel frowned.

Gabriel made a second attempt. "Does he… shaft… you, or… is it the other way around?"

Castiel refreshed his frown and cocked his head. "I- I… what?"

Gabriel gave an aggravated grunt. "Argh! Does he fuck you, or do you fuck him?"

Castiel seemed taken aback by Gabriel's sudden outburst, but he understood what he meant. (Finally.)

"Ooooh" Castiel said out loud, realising what his brother was hinting at. "No, I am 'on top' if you are referring to our positions during intercourse."

Gabriel started grinning like a schoolgirl. "Tell me more Cas!"

There was a buzz coming from Castiel pocket. He was so embraced, he almost didn't notice it. It was his phone, a seriously outdated Nokia. A text symbol flashed on his phone. "One moment, Gabriel" said Castiel, not looking up form his phone, but raising his finger in a silencing manner.

"It's from Zack" Castiel said out loud, "and he's pissed."

Gabriel tutted, "Language, Cas… its improving. Now you know two swears! Now carry on!"

"Well" Castiel said, putting his phone away, "I am the one who wears the rubber sheath on my cock during sex. I wear the 'Condom' I think he called it…" this was all Castiel had time to say before Gabriel cut in:

"Okay, don't tell me all at once! Plus Cas… T-M-I!"

"T-M-I?" asked Castiel, growing weary of his brother's use of vocabulary.

"To-Much-Infooooo- Cas" said Gabriel dragging out his words. "Anyhow, question two! Without going into a full description of how you do it, what position do you take? How do you 'do it'?

Castiel smiled, appearing to no longer be self conscious about his sex life.

"Well, I lie on the bed… or floor… and Dean sits on me… literally… and then"

"Then," Gabriel interjected, "You pound his sweet ass into oblivion!"

"To put it roughly… yeah" replied Castiel, who sniggered at the analogy.

"Holy shit, Cas, your fucking crazy!" Gabriel said bursting into laughter. "I cant believe your even telling me this!"

"I know… it feels weird talking about this… to my older brother, too!" mused Castiel.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it! But for now, lets continue with… have you two ever done it in public?" asked Gabriel, leaning back in his chair.

Now Castiel was _really _smiling. "Well, now that you mention it…" he began, "Yes, you could say we did."

"Ah-hah, tell me about it!" cried Gabriel clapping his hands patronisingly.

"Well…" Castiel resumed "…we just finished a Vampire hunt… bear in mind, Dean and Sam had had a falling out at the time…"

_FLASHBACK!_

* * *

Dean and Cas left the abandoned warehouse with a pyre of thirteen Vampire corpses blazing in the centre. Castiel was in a celebratory mood, however Dean was not. They were walking down a long, public alleyway, reminiscing about the hunt they had just finished.

"The style you chose to decapitate the Head Vampire was most satisfactory, Dean" said Castiel, trying to be complimentary.

Dean just stared at the floor as they walked and nodded. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me Cas…" replied Dean, half-heartedly.

Castiel stopped in his tracks and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, pushing him gently against the wall until Dean looked up at Cas.

"What's wrong Dean?" asked Castiel, trying to sound as soft as possible, though his gruff voice hindered his efforts.

Dean sighed. "Oh, Cas… The Vampire hunt was a good distraction from thinking about Sam… but now I can't stop thinking about him… he could be dead right now… because of me… If I hadn't driven him away…"

Castiel cut him of with a firm "Shh! He fine and probably wants to straighten this out just as much as you!" he said, reassuringly.

"Really?" asked Dean timidly.

"No, unlikely. But I thought it would cheer you up." Castiel admitted.

Dean gave the angel a frown and put his hand on his shoulder. "Cas… I really don't need this right now."

Castiel sighed, looked down and pursed his lips, as if he was thinking about something. Then suddenly, he looked into Deans eyes, leaned in, before Dean could protest and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Dean didn't know what to make of it. Their lips touched for a total of 3.42 seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. But just as quickly as it happened, it was over, and Castiel pulled back, his eyes slowly meeting Deans again.

Dean's face was expressionless as was Castiel's. Neither knew what to do next, so Castiel took charge, pressing his lips back onto Deans, but a bit more firmly this time, hoping to gauge Dean's reactions. It worked.

Dean started to kiss back, not lightly, but fiercely, and then Castiel joined in. Their lips were crashing together, sliding over each other, tongues dancing in each others mouths.

Castiel bit Dean's bottom lip, for no apparent reason, which only meant one thing. The angel was acting on impulse.

The angel became much more responsive, his hands clasping Dean's face, pulling him closer, making in impossible to separate their lips. Dean remembered he had hands too, so he clawed at Castiel's trench coat, trying to get a hold of it with one hand, and with the other, weaved it into Castiel's hair, gripping tightly.

Castiel remembered he still had Dean pinned against the wall. He could also feel himself harden down below and knew it was time to take the next step. He pulled away from Dean's hungry lips and looked at him for a moment. Castiel cocked his head to the left slightly, and Dean telepathically knew what he was inferring. Dean gave a small nod.

Castiel responded by dropping to his knees, looking cautiously around to make sure they were not being observed. Even though his hands were trembling with anticipation and giddy excitement, Castiel still managed to grasp Dean's zipper and pull it completely down. Castiel's hand shot into Dean's trousers and groped around for the waistband of Dean's underwear, his explorative fingers movement causing Dean write against the wall.

Dean wasn't sure how Castiel had done it, but one moment he was kissing the angel, the next, the angel was on his knees, his hands groping round for the pinned mans cock.

Dean suddenly came back to reality, only briefly.  
"Wait… ah-wait, Cas." Dean panted

Castiel stopped his rummaging around Deans crotch and locked eyes with the man he was groping. The way Castiel looked at him made it even harder for Dean to resist the inevitable. Between his heavy breathing, Dean managed to say:

"Cas… we're in an ally… in public… and anyone could see us… couldn't… we wait… till we're a-at the motel…?"

Castiel broke they're eye contact and paused for a brief moment. All Castiel did in response was locate the waistband of Deans underwear, slip his fingers under it, and clasp his hand round Deans erection. The feel of the angels hand round his hard one sent shivers up Deans spine, like an electric shock wave, causing his legs to buckle and go limp.

Castiel gave Dean's cock a reassuring squeeze. "No Dean. You need this now. You need to remember this" the angel said, his warm breath running along Dean's shaft, which was only inches away from the angel's mouth.

Before Dean could question what he meant by 'needing to remember,' Castiel took Dean in his mouth, swallowing half of his cock in one go.

Dean was unprepared for this and felt himself slowly sliding down the filthy ally wall, his feet no longer supporting him, his bodily functions being overcome with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Cas…oh-yes… Oh God!" Dean exclaimed, surprisingly loud, no-longer caring if anyone heard or saw them.

Castiel pulled off Dean's shaft for a moment, a thin trail of saliva linking the angels lip to the weeping members head. Castiel looked up at Dean's pleasure-etched face and said softly and soothingly: "Blasphemy, Dean" but then Castiel winked and gave an amused half smile. "But I forgive you" he continued, placing a delicate kiss on the head of Deans cock. Dean's face scrunched up with pleasure, and Castiel was unsure if he had heard anything he had just said.

Not wanting to leave Dean hanging, Castiel dove back onto Dean's member, taking three quarters of the 8½ inch dick into his mouth and down his throat.

Dean was panting through his clenched teeth, trying desperately to hold back cries of ecstasy. Castiel's tongue tasted an unfamiliar, salty taste, and figured the man he was sucking was near a climax. Castiel tried harder to take every centimetre of the man's cock into his mouth, wanting him to feel as good as possible before he came. Castiel started bobbing his head and Dean was loosing his grip on the wall. He would have collapsed over Castiel if he hadn't been clutching the angel's shoulders for support. Dean rested his hand on Castiel head, pushing him down lightly, but forcefully enough to make Castiel swallow more of the dick in his mouth. Dean felt his dick prodding the back of Castiel's throat, making him wince with pleasure. Eventually Castiel felt Dean's tuft of pubic hair brush against his nose and he knew he had successfully taken Deans manhood, in its entirety, into his mouth and down his throat.

Dean was falling over the edge of ecstasy and into the abyss of eternal pleasure, or at least that's what it felt like.

Secretly, Castiel was quite proud of himself. He had surpassed his gag reflex, (Or at least his vessel, Jimmy's,) he was giving his best friend possibly the most pleasure he ever experienced, and he had overcome his shyness enough to start blowing his friend in the back ally of a dark street.

Castiel pulled off Dean again and looked up at his friend, who looked like he was about to pass out from pleasure. "You like that, Dean?" Castiel asked, finding his voice again.

All Dean could say in reply was: "Oh fuck… Cas… don't stop… gonna… so-close-Cas…" Castiel understood the general idea of what Dean was trying to say, via pre-orgasmic speech.

Castiel responded by running his tongue along the vainly underside, going from root to tip, before capturing the head between his lips again. Castiel hollowed his cheeks and made soft sucking sounds that, although quiet, could be heard over the general hubbub of city life. He sucked on the head relentlessly until Dean thrusted into Castiels mouth, seconds away from coming.  
Castiel wasn't sure whether to swallow or wank him till he came. Before he could decide, Dean thrust again and hot white liquid spurted out of his cock, hitting the back of the angel's throat. Castiel grimaced at the taste and the quantity of it that was filling his mouth. Castiel swallowed as much as he could in one gulp, but more filled it in its place.

Castiel wondered how excited he made Dean, to come with such force.

Eventually, Castiel pulled off Dean's cock, cum spilling over the side of his mouth. Dean opened his eyes, and looked down at the angels face, covered with his semen. He couldn't help but smile as Castiel tried in vain to wipe the mess of his face with his hands without making another part of his face sticky.

Dean's legs found strength again and he stood up straight, (gingerly.) Dean grabbed Castiel under the arms and pulled him up so they were facing each other again.

Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel lightly, tasting himself on the angel. "Thanks, Cas. I needed that." Dean said, pecking Castiel's lips lightly again.

"It was a pleasure Dean. But um…"

Dean was scared that he had done something wrong by the way the angel was looking at him. Then he realised as he stood up that he was facing the angel, trousers down and people were starting to walk down the ally.

"Dean, please put your clothing back on" Castiel said, a thin smile spreading across his lips. Dean pulled up his trousers and tucked himself back into his pants. Dean grinned at Castiel and placed his arm round the angels shoulder. They then began they're walk back to the motel.

_

* * *

_

END FLASHBACK!

"… So we walked back to the hotel, and then… well, I sort of… 'fucked him'."

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He just sat, gawking at the angel, who could probably make Penthouse forum, with the story of the year… 'Sucked and Fucked by an Angel'

Wow…

"Ok, Cas, so you've had a pretty eventful year…" Gabriel said, dragging his words for effect.

"Yes. I… have" said Castiel, unsure if he was supposed to respond to his older brothers comment.

Gabriel stared for a minute, imagining Dean on all fours with Castiel ramming him from behind. It was hard to imagine but not impossible.

"So… um… was that your first… sexual experience with Dean?" asked Gabriel, compositely.

"Yes" Castiel said, eyes shifting a bit, making him look overwhelmingly guilty.

"Yes, but…" Gabriel urged, knowing that shouldn't have been the end of Castiels sentence.

"Buuuuut," Castiel continued, "I have… erm… fucked him before…"

Gabriel was confused. "But how… didn't…"

Castiel elaborated, "I have… fucked him… before…" Castiel cleared his throat and started to speak faster. "Twice. But I didn't know how he would react after we made love, so I blanked his memory... twice."

Gabriel burst into sudden laughter. "You blanked his memory?" Gabriel pointed at his brother mockingly. "H-how did you do that? 'Thanks for the fuck, now ZAP!'"

Castiel cleared his throat, trying to stall for time. "Erm… he normally falls asleep after he orgasms, so I blank him then. He will wake up and think he scored with a cheap woman and not remember anything."

"Oh, Cas… why did you do that?" Gabriel sounding sincere for the first time that afternoon.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He blushed again.

"Because I was scared that when he woke up, he wouldn't want to be with me again… I was just trying to keep thinks un-awkward. But since that time in the ally, we have been happy partners."

"Oh, Cas!" Gabriel reached out to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "So-o Cas! How many times have you been together _sexually _in total? You always had a hot spot for math-…"

Castiel cut him off quickly. "134 sexual encounters in total, 67 oral sex, 24 'handjobs', 38 anal penetrations, 6 stripteases and one experiment, which I will not go into right now"

It's the way Castiel describes his sexual experiences that sets Gabriel off laughing. He kept a tally of how many times he had a sexual encounter with Dean Winchester and he spoke about it like it was the most common thing in the world.

Gabriel was about to interject with a witty comment, when Castiel phone started vibrating again. Castiel diverted his attention to the phone, pulled it out of his pocket and read the text out loud in a mocking tone: 'Castiel! Where the fuck are you? I swear to Dad, if you don't report back ASAP, I will rip your wings off one feather at a time! Z.'

"Wow" exclaimed Gabriel after Castiel stopped reading. "Zack is pissed."

"Yeah" said Castiel laughing, "But I don't care… he can't find me here… good spot to meet, brother."

"Agreed"

* * *

I gotta stop for now… but I will do chapter two this weekend… it will focus more on Sam/Gabe, but I want to do lots more of that Dean/Castiel goodness!

Next Chapter Segment: "Well… Gabriel… I have a notebook here… full of little things I overheard when was outside Sam's motel… when you were supposedly talking Sam into forgiving Dean…"

"Really Cas?" Gabriel gulped.

"Tell me… What does…? 'Fuck me Sam'…. 'Oh, yeah'… 'Just like that'… and 'Oh Christ Sam… suck it!…' have to do with helping the brothers get back together?"

;D thought I'd leave it with something juicy for you guys to look forward to! Xx

Jokingpenguin.

P.S. my new Alias is Moriarty! :D I just love that name!


End file.
